Broken
by SkyRunner4262
Summary: They'd been fighting for weeks. Tifa breaks. And Aerith is the only one that can fix it.


Aerith was awoken to loud music and the chatter of people. She went down stair s to find the cause of all this. She knew.

A fight about to erupt. She pulls her into their bedroom so the others won't hear. The party goes on downstairs, blaring music now barely audible through locked doors.

Darkness. Eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room.

Tension. A shouting match. Screaming, backs turned, crying. The raven haired beauty draws close and reaches to catch a hand trailing behind a woman walking away with tears streaming down her face.

A flying hand catches an unsuspecting cheek in a bout of hurt and a waterfall of tears.

She breaks.

Rage.

Glowing ruby orbs under the shade of dark long lashes are suddenly an inch away from watery emerald ones. Lips came crashing down mercilessly. One hand pinned two above her head as she slammed her body against the wall. The other hand gripped tightly behind her head drawing her as close as she could. She couldn't breathe as she struggled to break the kiss and gasp for air. She succeeded for only a second, before violent lips covered hers once again and a tongue shoved deep into her mouth.

"Tifa!" She breathed out as she was finally allowed to take a breath. Tears were racing down her face as she struggled to break away from the vice like grips bruising her wrists.

She wasn't listening.

Aerith's hands were freed but immediately came down to Tifa's chest to push her away. She was scared.

But it was too late. Tifa's eyes were glowing red, fangs now very visible as she stared intensely into her green ones. Tifa hadn't gotten like this in a long time. But tonight the self-control was gone. She was pushed too far. Aerith hadn't let Tifa touch her in weeks. They had been fighting for weeks. Not only did that mean no sex, but that also meant that Tifa hadn't fed in weeks.

Aerith tried to push her off, but it was a feeble attempt against Tifa's inhuman strength. In a flash, Aerith was picked up and thrown onto the bed. Before she could register what was happening Tifa was straddling her. Arms pinned to either side of her head as her lips were once again claimed. Tifa kissed her, almost desperately, tongue fighting with girl beneath her. Suddenly she released Aerith's arms and her hand came down to quickly rip the strap of the silk nightgown off her shoulder and she pulled it down to reveal her prize. Without a moment passing between devouring her lips to devouring her nipple, Aerith gasped as Tifa sucked and nipped roughly. A moan escaped her lips, and her body betrayed her as her back arched slightly into Tifa's unforgiving lips. Still, her hands grabbed at TIfa's ribs as she tried to push her off.

Not like this.

"Tifa! Tifa please. Stop…" She said weakly in between gasps of pleasure as she feebly attempted to push the vampire beauty off.

Suddenly she was aware of a hand wrapped around her knee, moving up her thigh, pushing up underneath the hem of the thin nightgown that separated them. Aerith's eyes went wide when she realized what was about to happen.

Before she could protest, knowing lips came crashing down on her own just as lace panties were ripped off. She managed to break the kiss.

"Tifa! Tifa St –"

Two long fingers thrusted up.

Her breath was caught as her stared directly into Tifa's eyes for just a second.

Then fingers curled inside her.

Then came a cry that betrayed her, not one of pain but of pleasure. Her back arching off the bed, eyes shut tightly, head thrown back as her shaking fingers dug into Tifa's ribs.

And just like that Tifa was fucking her, fucking her like never before. Relentlessly, she plunged her fingers at an unforgiving pace, thrusting deep, and curling right into the spot she knew so well would make Aerith cry out in ecstasy.

_Stop. _Those words never made it out of her mouth as she was gasping with each thrust.

_Stop._ She couldn't say it. Instead her hands found their way underneath Tifa's over-sized sweater and scraped her nails down the vampires back, pulling her even closer.

_Stop._ Her hips rocked against Tifa's fingers.

_Stop._ But instead she called her name over and over again, as Tifa left her mark wherever she could on Aerith;s exposed skin. Marking her territory with bruises and hickey's. _Mine._

And she was close.

She called her name. and Tifa knew.

"Tifa…" Her back was arching, and she was breathing hard. "I'm…I'm gonna cu –" She gasped and then cried out when suddenly fangs sank deep into her neck. Her walls contracted around Tifa's fingers. It sent her over the edge as a wave of searing pleasure washed over her. Her world went completely silent, head thrown back, eyes shut tightly, as she was consumed in ecstasy. She couldn't breathe.

When she came down Tifa was licking at the wound. They were both breathing hard. Tifa's fingers were still buried inside her, Aerith's walls still pulsating around them.

And then Tifa was kissing her again. But it was different this time. The kiss was urgent, desperate, scared. There was so much hurt. Aerith didn't struggle this time. She opened her eyes slightly when she felt a wetness on her face that wasn't her own. Tifa was crying. Then Tifa suddenly broke the kiss and buried her face in to the crook of Aerith's neck as she cried quietly into her hair. Aerith laid still.

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…Aerith I'm sorry." She was crying harder by the second. "Please don't leave me. Please Aerith. Please don't leave me."

Aerith, still trapped underneath her, wrapped her arms around Tifa, and stroked her back softly. She was the one that was just _raped_ by her own girlfriend, yet she knew that Tifa was the victim. She had pushed Tifa to this point.

"I love you Aerith…I love you so please don't ever leave me again."

"Tifa…who said I ever left. I love you and only you, forever."


End file.
